cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Rooker
Michael Rooker (1955 - ) Film Deaths *''Eight Men Out'' (1988) [Chick Gandil]: Died (off-screen) of heart failure. *''Sea of Love'' (1989) [Terry]: Falls to his death (through a front door cover) after being thrown out of a window by Al Pacino (after being shot and struck with a dumbbell following a fight). (Thanks to Gary) *''Tombstone (1993)'' [Sherman McMasters]: Shot to death (off-screen) by Michael Biehn; his body is seen when it is dragged behind a horse and sent to Kurt Russell and his men (historically, Sherman McMasters was never killed, but he disappeared from records of history around 1892). (Thanks to Gary) *''The Bone Collector (1999)'' [Captain Howard Cheney]: Stabbed to death (off-screen) by Leland Orser outside Denzel Washington's apartment (we later see his body when Leland drops Queen Latifah beside him). *''The 6th Day (2000)'' [Robert Marshall]: Drowned when Arnold Schwarzenegger breaks all the clone-embryo tanks and floods the corridor; his body is shown lying on the floor afterwards. (Michael had previously lost a leg, but later reappeared intact, indicating that the injured body had been killed and replaced by a clone.) (Thanks to Tal) *''The Eliminator'' (2004) [Miles Dawson]: Presumably killed (off camera) by his sponsors after Bas Rutten and the remaining competitors manage to escape the island (the scene ends with the sponsors surrounding him). *''Slither (2006)'' [Grant Grant]: Killed when the aliens take over his body and transform him into their host; his body is later destroyed in an explosion (also killing all of the other alien-possessed victims) when Elizabeth Banks shoots him after Nathan Fillion fills him with propane.'' (Thanks to Eric and Liz)'' *''Whisper'' (2007) [Sydney Braverman]: Dies of a heart attack, brought on by Blake Woodruff's supernatural powers. *''DC Showcase: Jonah Hex'' (2010; animated short) [Red Doc]: Shot in the chest by Madame Lorraine (voiced by Linda Hamilton) (off camera); the shot is only heard from outside their room. His body is seen later on when Lorraine has her goons dispose of it and when Lorraine leads Jonah Hex (voiced by Thomas Jane) to it. *''Hypothermia'' (2010) [Ray]: Killed by the creature after he falls through the ice. *''Super ''(2011) [Abe]: Skull cracked after Rainn Wilson caves his head in against the corner of a fire place. *''The Belko Experiment[[The Belko Experiment (2017)| '(2017)' ]][''Bud Melks]: Dies after David Dastmalchian hits him with a wrench, caving in his skull. *''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' (2017)'' http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Yondu_Udonta Yondu Udonta: Dies of suffocation/freezes in space when he sacrifices himself by flying Chris Pratt (who survives in a spacesuit) out of Kurt Russell's planet. Michael's body is shown when Chris delivers his eulogy at Michael's funeral before it is cremated in the ship's engine. TV Deaths *CSI Miami: Dead Zone (2003)'' [Marty Jones]: Killed (off-screen) by drug dealers; his body is shown drifting underwater afterwards (and it's possibly bludgeoned to death with a golf cub). (Thanks to Gary) *''Chuck: Chuck Versus Santa Claus (2008)'' [Mauser]: Shot by Yvonne Strahovski after he gloats that he knows Zachary Levi's secret. *''Psych: Shawn Takes a Shot in the Dark (2009)'' [MacQuarrie aka Garth Longmore]: Shot to death (off-screen) by John Hawkes in the back of a gas station, after Michael lets James Roday make a phone call to Maggie Lawson. His body is seen when Maggie, Dule Hill, Corbin Bernsen, and Timothy Omundson discover him. *''Meteor (2009 TV Mini-series)'' [Calvin Stark]: Shot repeatedly in the side (hitting outside his bulletproof armor) by Stacy Keach. *''The Walking Dead: This Sorrowful Life (2013)'' [Merle Dixon]: Shot in the chest by David Morrissey. He later becomes a zombie and is stabbed in the head by his brother (Norman Reedus). Video Game Deaths *''Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 (2012)'' [Navy SEAL Mike Harper]: In the mission Achilles' Veil, Harper participates in a mission to capture Kamar de los Reyes and is held captive by the latter's forces. The player character in the first half of this mission, Omid Abtahi has a choice to execute Rooker by shooting in the head to maintain his cover, or refuse and fail an assassination attempt on Kamar. Rooker's death is required if the player wants to achieve the good ending. Gallery Michaelrooker.jpg|zombie Michael Rooker in The Walking Dead: This Sorrowful Life Bud Melks.png|Michael Rooker in The Belko Experiment Giphy s.gif|Michael Rooker's death in Slither Rooker, Michael Rooker, Michael Rooker, Michael Rooker, Michael Rooker, Michael Rooker, Michael Rooker, Michael Rooker, Michael Category:Death scenes by stabbing Rooker, Michael Rooker, Michael Category:Death scenes by illness Rooker, Michael Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Death scenes by heart failure Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Deaths in the CSI universe Category:Actors who died in Roger Spottiswoode Movies Category:People who died in the The Walking Deadverse Category:People who died in a The Walking Dead series Category:Death scenes by head crushing Category:Marvel Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Drama Stars Category:Actors who died in James Gunn Movies Category:People who died in Psych series Category:Deaths in the Walking Dead universe Category:Actors who died in George P. Cosmatos Movies Category:The Walking Dead cast members Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Actors who died in Harold Becker Movies Category:Deaths in CSI: Miami Category:Psych cast members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Death scenes in a Call of Duty game Category:Adventure Stars Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Cast Members Category:Superhero Stars Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Actors who died in Phillip Noyce Movies Category:Space Stars Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film Category:True Detective Cast Members Category:Bates Motel Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Sylvester Stallone Movies Category:What If...? Cast Members Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Fast & Furious Cast Members Category:Video Game Stars Category:Suicide Squad Cast Members Category:Death scenes by player choice